A Guild Never Dies
by Twinado
Summary: Natsu and Happy are leaving and although Lucy has the rest of Fairy Tail to stand beside without her own two idiots she couldn't possibly function, right?


**A/N: If Lucy doesn't get to go with Natsu I'm going to be devastated. She at least needs to catch in the next chapter and give him a piece of her mind... and body . If she isn't allowed to tag along then he better damn well give her his scarf, or a wedding ring. Otherwise all bets are off as to whether one of them 'cheats' on the other...**

Lucy ran as fast as her feet would carry her. It didn't help that the clothes she was wearing weren't the most appropriate for running, let alone sprinting, but she would be damned if she stopped now. Those idiots were going to leave her, disappear from her life, for what they claimed would only be a year, but what in her heart she knew could just as easily be forever. After all, this was Natsu and Happy, the most destructive, ill-mannered, lovable duo the world had ever seen. They could just as easily wind up dead as lost in the wilderness.

It should have been easy to predict their movements. Natsu would never willing take the train, which meant that they must be heading out the north entrance, towards land as supposed to water. There was only one exit from the city of Magnolia that those two would take and although it was more than packed at this time of day Lucy easily beat her way through the waning crowds. It was only when she staggered up to the city gates that she paused for breath, the city of Magnolia glowing in the evening light behind her. From here she could see for miles, every curve in the path articulate and profound, and yet, she couldn't see hide nor hair of the pinked haired boy and his flying cat companion.

It was at this point that she resulted to her back up plan, yelling at the top of her lungs.

To say Lucy was loud would be an understatement. Just ask the boy currently forging through the undergrowth. He may have had super-dragon enhanced hearing but he could tell from the way the sky darkened in a flock of birds that he most likely didn't need it. He turned his head very slowly towards the city that had been his home for the best part of his life. The place that he was determined to protect. He had known it was inevitable, that the blonde girl would do anything in her powers to bring him back. He also knew that it didn't have it in himself to tell her no. He glanced at his companion only to see the mirror image of his own confliction. He would miss all of Fairy Tail, all of his family, but he would miss Lucy the most. Hence why he had decided to pronounce his departure through a letter, even though it was clearly a terrible idea.

He simply shook his head at Happy. Knowing full well how the exceed would love to give Lucy one last hug and say his personal teary farewell. They couldn't risk it, they wouldn't risk her life. Happy was crying, holding back the sniffles as tears flowed down his swollen cheeks, like swans on a river. They turned to leave again when suddenly a pink haired maiden appeared in his for-vision.

"Target located, princess."

He was barely able to react before he was knocked to the ground by what felt like the weight of an elephant. Lucy had not only caught up with them, but had proceeded to capture them in a half tackle half hug death grip.

"Luce, can't breath..." Natsu muttered.

She felt moist, incredibly so. Natsu wasn't entirely sure whether it was from the tears that continually streamed down her face or the sweat that bristled her body. Either way it wasn't the most comfortable of positions. A hard slap across the face rendered the disgust of it all obsolete. Lucy hid her eyes behind her bangs, but Natsu knew he had hurt her.

"You were going to leave me behind." She sobbed through broken breaths, "A whole year with no Natsu..."

Natsu shifted his gaze to Happy who was sniggering to the side with Virgo.

"Lucy, I just..."

"NO buts!" Lucy screamed, her voice as deafening as ever, "I thought I was important to you Natsu, I thought we'd be together forever."

Natsu stared at her, wide eyed. How was he meant to respond to that? What did that even mean? His mind was entirely boggled by the blondes words, of course they would be best friends forever. If he had the choice he would never leave her side, period. Instead of saying anything he just lay there silently taking the beating .

When Lucy finally calmed down Natsu's chest felt more like soaky mashed potatoes than muscles. He gently stroked the hair away form her eyes and tucked it carefully behind her ears. Despite the raw, redness her eyes showed her caring personality, a fire Natsu had the utmost respect for.

"I'm coming."

They were words Natsu hadn't been fully prepared for. He was ready to explain to her why he was leaving, and that he wouldn't be stopped. Now he had to think of a reason he didn't need her. He needed to think up a convincing lie. So he did the opposite. He nodded.

"Ok, but you need some stuff; to say goodbye to the guild; and sort to out your rent." It was logical, and necessary. If Lucy travelled like she was now she'd catch a cold instantly and simply slow them down.

"I can send Loke to do that for me."

"Lucy! Listen to yourself." Natsu was shocked at her words, she really would drop anything for him and as much as it ignited the fire in his belly it also terrified him.

Slowly she nodded.

"Ok then, well, come back until I'm ready."

Natsu shook his head.

"Nah, these bags are heavy and we've already said our goodbyes. Plus I don't really want to take the train... ever." Natsu instantly saw the anger in Lucy's eyes flare up and he flinched underneath her. "We..we're heading towards Shirotsume Town first, why don't you meet us there in 3 days?"

Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"And how do I know you'll keep your word?"

At this Natsu smiled and sat us, or as much as he could with Lucy's weight still pressing him into the dirt. Carefully he unwrapped his scarf and tied it around the blondes neck, being sure to untuck her hair once he was done.

Lucy looked at him in shock and smiled softly. Her eyes melting back into their normal, soft self.

"Ok."

"Will you just kiss already?"

Lucy instantly jumped off of the dragon slayer only now realising the compromising position that they had been in. She glared at Loke whom, having opened his own gate, stood before them.

"It's not like that," Lucy defended, "I was just..."

Loke simply shook his head a knowing smile across his lips.

"Three days Natsu," he muttered as he led a blushing, dazed Lucy away, "If you're not there I'll hunt you down and skin you alive."

Natsu looked up towards the treeline, still not entirely sure what had just happened. Happy laughed next to him, merrily, as always.

Lucy smiled at her remaining guildmates. There weren't many of them left and yet although they no longer had an official meeting place they all seemed to have gathered in one place.

"So Lu-chan's leaving too." Levy sighed, not attempting to hide her disappointment.

Cana nudged her laughing.

"She's chasing after Natsu, as always."

Levy grinned as she watched her friend exchange a goodbye hug with Mirajane, the dragon slayer's scaled scarf tied tightly around her neck. Loke stood behind her holding an enormous stack of boxes.

"She packed lightly didn't she."

"Lighter than Erza."

The two girls exchanged laughs, despite the sadness in their hearts. They were the last to say goodbye, Lucy had made it a point to hug everyone that was left, one at a time. Much to the irritation of the lion spirit behind her. When the blonde finally reached the two of them Loke looked like his arms were about to fall off.

"Goodbye Lu-chan," Levy cried throwing her arms around her fellow book-worm. "Make sure Natsu treats you right."

Lucy didn't even flinch. Every member of the guild had made some comment about her choice of Natsu above everyone else, although nobody had told her she was wrong.

"Yeah, look after that idiot," Cana smirked placing a hand on the celestial mage's shoulder, "and when you see him give him a night he'll never forget."

Lucy had tried her best, she really had, but Cana's comment pushed her over an edge and she could have sworn her face burst into flames. Much to the onlookers pleasure.

"I'll miss you guys, so much." Lucy smiled sadly, "But I'll see you soon."

Slowly Lucy turned away, tears falling from her baby brown eyes. She was leaving her dream to chase a boy, although he was much more than a boy. She didn't have any regrets, she wouldn't allow herself to have any. This was her life, her solitary adventure.

Cana watched as Lucy exited her vision, smiling happily for her friend.

"I guess Fairy Tail really is no more," Levy murmured looking at the emblem on her back sadly. "Our family is separating."

Cana shook her head, the smile never faltering.

"A guild isn't a place or ideal tied to one location. Fairy Tail will always connect all of us here, in our hearts."


End file.
